Nightmares
by benzai-ten
Summary: WhenAkane has a bad night what can Ranma do?


Nightmares  
  
Author's Notes: uh. yeah. One shot fanfic. Takes place after the events of Saffron. Akane and Ranma have been left alone in the house by Genma and Soun for the weekend as another of their genius plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You better not try something tonight!"  
  
"Why would I do anything with a macho chick like you?!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Tomboy!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Sexless girl!"  
  
Akane ran into her room and slammed the door. Why does he always have to be so mean? Ranma had walked to the guestroom with his hands behind his head. How am I gonna spend a whole weekend with Akane??? Changing his mind he walked into the backyard and started to practice a while.  
  
Akane changed into her pajamas and slid under the covers. She quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Opening her eyes she realized she was not in her bedroom. She looked around but she felt stiff. She was strapped by a large piece of cloth to a wall. Looking up as much as she could she saw not the ceiling but Ranma! Looking forward again she saw Saffron throwing his ki attacks furiously.  
  
Suddenly her eyelids felt heavy. No! I can't fall a-asleep.Just got to clear the way for Ranma. Ranma turned and saw the rest of the Phoenix People descending from the mountain.  
  
A hoard of wings sliced through the air making loud swooping sounds pounding in her ears. No, this isn't supposed to happen! Ranma can't stand a chance against all of the Phoenix People at once!  
  
Her lids felt heavier. And they finally shut closing off all the light from her world. She could hear Ranma's voice calling her name and the sound of flesh being ripped from his body in cuts.  
  
She wanted to cry. She could not cry. Her body was devoid of water. All she could do is listen to the sound of Ranma in pain. She would not know how long he would suffer or if he could escape at all. She would die unsatisfied.  
  
"Ranma!" Her voice was harsh and coarse. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
Ranma heard her cry from outside. "Akane!"  
  
He leapt to her window and slid it open very quickly. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her head was in between her knees.  
  
She looked up with wet pink eyes but her face was not smeared. God, she's beautiful.  
  
She ran off the bed and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed at the same time.  
  
"Akane, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I dreamed that, that you didn't, didn't make it. And I couldn't cry or help you and all you did was, was d-die. And-and." Her breathes came in gasps. Ranma stroked her head.  
  
"It was just a dream. Just a dream." He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. She held onto his neck tightly.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Ranma."  
  
He whispered into her ear. "I won't."  
  
But he didn't understand when and where she meant. So she pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled up to his chest. Ranma was stunned by this but didn't know how to react. They laid there hugging one another.  
  
Ranma stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Once he heard her soft breathing he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akane woke up the next morning warm. Her body was intertwined with Ranma's and it was hard to untangle themselves.  
  
She finally did so without waking Ranma. She went downstairs to the kitchen and poured two glasses of milk.  
  
Ranma woke moments later and walked downstairs with a yawn on his face. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Akane.  
  
She smiled silently at him and then walked up to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Ranma." Then, she walked gracefully.  
  
Ranma was still dazed but touched his cheek to make sure that had actually happened. He turned and saw Akane walking away. He picked up his glass and followed her. Then he swung her around with one hand and placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"No, thank you, Akane."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Please read and review. The end! I like this one shot better than a lot of my other useless pieces and I'm planning on doing two more one shots but R rated.  
  
Mo. 


End file.
